UFO MIETEMO, MAA, KI NI SHINAISHI
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Shino tak percaya dengan keberadaan UFO dan alien. Ino akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat Shino percaya. Dan Menma-sensei ... ia punya sebuah cerita yang membuat Shino dan Ino termenung dalam ambang kepercayaan dan tidak. / #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #10


"UFO dan alien itu hanya mitos! Mereka tidak benar-benar ada!" Laki-laki dengan kacamata hitam itu berkata dengan tegas—seolah ucapannya tak bisa lagi dibantah.

"Tapi, banyak orang yang bisa membuktikannya!" Si pirang menunjukkan bukti berupa buku besar karangan Rupert Matthews yang tengah dibawanya. Ia kemudian membuka halaman tertentu. "Lihat, di sini ada contoh-contoh perjumpaan dengan alien," serunya bersemangat. Matanya tampak lebih berbinar dibanding biasanya.

"Misal, pada Oktober 1959 di Mariannelund, Swedia, Gideon Johannson dan putranya keluar rumah untuk mendapati bahwa ada benda terbang asing yang terbang secara aneh—bergoyang-goyang ke samping, berganti arah tiba-tiba …. Benda terbang itu berbentuk lonceng dengan jendela besar di satu sisi dan bercahaya putih—"

"Kurasa dia hanya salah lihat," jawab si laki-laki keras kepala.

"Dengar dulu, Shino!" Si perempuan tak mau kalah. "Lagi pula, dia kan melihatnya bersama anaknya juga! Masa dua-duanya salah lihat?"

Aburame Shino mengangkat bahunya tanpa gairah. Ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok di sebelah jendela. Diam-diam ia berharap agar waktu istirahat siang ini segera selesai ketimbang ia harus mendengar celotehan Ino mengenai kesukaan barunya: UFO dan alien. Perempuan ini kalau sudah suka pada sesuatu kadang bisa jadi tidak logis dan hiperbola!

"Lalu?" tanya Shino akhirnya sembari melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Si Johannson ini pergi untuk menyelidiki dan dia melihat alien dari jendela benda terbang itu, lho! Katanya, sosok alien ini mirip manusia, pendek dengan kepala menyerupai kubah dan dagunya runcing—kok aku jadi teringat ayahnya Sakura yang punya model rambut aneh itu, ya?" Yamanaka Ino kemudian terkikik sendiri.

"Nah! Mungkin saja itu memang manusia biasa yang berhasil mengembangkan satu model pesawat baru! Kepala yang katanya menyerupai kubah itu—mungkin saja itu sebenarnya hanya helm!"

Ino mendecak sebal.

"Kalau memang itu model pesawat baru, kenapa sampai sekarang tak ada pesawat yang menyerupai model itu?"

"Uji coba gagal, pesawat tak lulus standar kesesuaian," jawab Shino datar sambil, sekali lagi, mengangkat bahu dengan acuh tak acuh.

* * *

 **UFO MIETEMO, MAA, KI NI SHINAISHI**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 **For** **16** **Ino** **Fics** **Challenge** **2016** **#10**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **AU. Highschool life.**_

* * *

"Baiklah, baiklah! Bagaimana dengan cerita ini?" Ino belum ingin menyerah. "Kejadian ini dialami oleh Keluarga Day pada 27 Oktober 1974," ujar Ino sembari membaca tulisan yang tertera di bukunya, "dalam perjalanan pulang mereka ke Aveley di Essex, Inggris."

Shino mengangguk. Membiarkan Ino menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Dalam ceritanya, Ino mengatakan bahwa dalam perjalanan pulang tersebut, keluarga Day—entah siapa mereka sebenarnya—melihat sebuah cahaya biru berbentuk oval di langit. Namun, karena Nyonya Sue Day sangat ingin melihat acara televisi pada pukul sembilan malam, mereka mengabaikan benda aneh tersebut dan meneruskan perjalanan.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, mobil yang mereka naiki melewati tikungan dan seakan tertelan kabut hijau. Radio mobil pun mendadak mengalami gangguan, menimbulkan dengungan yang tak menyenangkan hingga harus diputus. Setelah sebuah guncangan—yang bagaikan melindas sesuatu—mobil mereka pun berhasil keluar dari kabut dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah.

"Sesampainya di rumah, John Day tinggal di mobil untuk menyambungkan kembali radionya sementara Nyonya Sue langsung membawa anak-anak masuk rumah dan mendorong mereka untuk tidur. Ia pun turun untuk menonton televisi. Anehnya, acara itu tak tampak di layar, layarnya dipenuhi gangguan udara. Ia pun melirik jam dan terkejut karena setidaknya, jam menunjukkan waktu dua setengah jam lebih cepat dibanding seharusnya."

Ino berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum puas. Ia mengangguk-angguk seolah ia siap memenangkan perdebatan ini. Shino akan segera mengakui kekeliruannya!

"Itu—"

"Sebentar, aku belum selesai," Ino menyela. "Setelah kejadian itu, keluarga Day kerap dihantui mimpi buruk yang menampilkan citra wajah yang menakutkan. Akhirnya mereka sampai pada Dr. Leonard Wilder, atas rekomendasi dari dokter yang sebelumnya menangani mereka. Dr. Wilder ini ahli dalam trauma dan masalah tidur."

Ino melanjutkan bacaannya. Ia menerangkan bahwa Dr. Wilder menduga bahwa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi dalam waktu yang hilang pada tanggal 27 Oktober 1974 tersebut. Sesuatu itu mungkin menimbulkan trauma dan bahwa kelurag Day secara tidak sadar menghilangkannya dari ingatan mereka untuk membantu mengatasi.

"Dan kau tahu? Dr. Wilder menghipnotis mereka!"

"Yah …."

"Mereka dihipnotis secara terpisah, tapi keterangan yang mereka ceritakan hampir sama persis! Mereka mengingat kalau mereka dibawa ke dalam UFO dan bertemu dengan sekelompok alien—ada yang menyerupai manusia dengan tinggi lebih dari 1,8 meter dan bermata kucing yang tajam serta ada yang lebih mirip binatang dengan mata besar dan telinga runcing. Katanya yang terakhir ini yang kerap menghantui mereka dalam mimpi. Nah, bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu? Mungkin saat sedang dalam mobil itu mereka mendengar cerita misteri dari drama di radio, karena itulah ingatan mereka menyerupai satu sama lain …," jawab Shino lagi dengan tak peduli.

" _Ugghh_!"

"Menyerah saja, Ino. Aku tak akan percaya kalau tak melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri."

Ino sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu saat sebuah suara menyela.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan UFO dan alien, ya?"

Seketika, Ino dan Shino langsung menoleh. Di hadapan mereka, berdiri seorang laki-laki muda berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahunan dalam balutan kemeja berwarna gading. Uzumaki Menma—guru sejarah di sekolah mereka.

"Menma- _senseiii_!" seru Ino girang. "Benar! Kami sedang membicarakan soal UFO dan alien, tapi Shino sama sekali tidak percaya tuh!"

Menma tersenyum sembari menyisir rambut hitamnya. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Shino.

"Kalau kalian ingin mendengar cerita soal UFO dan alien … bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti, kalian menemuiku di perpustakaan?"

Ino langsung setuju dan menjerit kegirangan. Sementara Shino yang ekspresinya tak terbaca menunjukkan gestur yang tak begitu tertarik.

"Tentu saja," ujar Menma lagi dengan suara yang dalam, "itu kalau kalian cukup berani untuk mengetahui kenyataan."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Di perpustakaan, mata Ino langsung tertuju pada sosok berambut hitam yang tengah membaca buku. Sosok yang tengah menyangga wajah dengan sebelah tangan itu belum menyadari keberadaan mereka. Ino langsung setengah meloncat berjalan mendekat.

Begitu perempuan berambut pirang itu sudah menarik kursi, sang guru pun akhirnya menyadari keberadaan kedua muridnya. Ia mengangkat kepala untuk menyapa mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, tak kusangka kalian benar-benar akan datang."

"Tentu saja, kalau Menma- _sensei_ yang memanggil, apalagi untuk membahas masalah UFO dan alien, aku pasti akan datang!" ujar Ino dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Jangan berisik, Ino," tegur Shino yang tatapannya sudah terarah pada beberapa orang di perpustakaan yang melihat mereka bagaikan tukang jualan ubi dengan toanya. _Berisik_.

Ino tampak peduli. Ia hanya tersenyum-senyum. Tasnya sudah ia geletakkan begitu saja di kursi kosong, menyisakan satu buku di pelukannya.

"Jadi, _Sensei_ punya cerita apa?"

Menma tersenyum penuh misteri. "Sebelumnya," ia berkata dengan berhati-hati, "kalian kenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto, 'kan?"

"Kepala sekolah?" Mata Ino mengerjap kebingungan. "Dia itu pamanmu, 'kan, _Sensei_? Biar sudah umur enam puluh tahunan, dia masih tampak keren!"

Menma hanya tersenyum, tanpa memberi respons apa-apa terhadap kehebohan Ino.

"Nah, ada apa dengan Pak Kepala Sekolah?" tanya Ino lagi—tampaknya imajinasinya tentang Kepala Sekolah yang tetap ganteng meski sudah berumur dengan sukses telah berganti ke topik awal.

"Cerita ini berkaitan dengan dirinya."

"Eh?" Ino terang-terangan terkejut.

Shino yang semula tak tertarik pun mulai mengatur posisi duduknya.

"Ini terjadi sekitar … lima puluh tahunan yang lalu," Menma memulai, "kalian belum lahir, ya."

Ino mengangguk-angguk saja. Shino tampak tak tertarik dengan basa-basi ini.

"Bisa langsung ke inti ceritanya saja, _Sensei_? Anda nggak akan menceritakan masa kecil Kepala Sekolah secara lengkap, 'kan?"

"Hahaha!" Menma tertawa. "Tadinya sih seperti itu, untuk memberi efek dramatis."

Diam-diam di balik kacamata hitamnya, Shino memutar bola mata. Dan diam-diam pula, Ino berkata dalam hati bahwa kacamata hitam Shino seharusnya dinobatkan sebagai salah satu misteri yang sukar diungkapkan—bagaimana pula ia bisa membujuk pihak sekolah untuk membiarkannya masuk dengan kacamata hitam? Sekalipun Ino bertanya, Shino tak akan memberitahunya.

"Jadi," ujar Menma akhirnya, "Kepala Sekolah kalian ini berasal dari suatu desa kecil bernama Konoha di prefektur Nagasaki, Kyushu. Sekarang desa itu sudah tidak ada dalam peta. Pemerintah memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan desa dan menjadikannya sebagai bendungan—kalau tak salah, sekitar tiga puluh tahun yang lalu."

"Baiklah," ujar Ino. "Lalu?"

"Di masa kecilnya, Kepala Sekolah kalian itu mempunyai saudara. Mereka kerap bermain bersama." Menma menutup buku di hadapannya. Wajahnya mulai terlihat serius. "Lalu, kejadian itu pun terjadi saat mereka berumur tujuh tahun."

Ino menahan napas. Shino masih tampak tenang. Otaknya tampak menerka-nerka, ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

"Mereka sedang bermain di ladang. Lalu terpisah karena Naruto menyarankan permainan petak umpet. Saudaranya itu pun mulai menghitung—ia berjongkok dan menutup matanya lekat-lekat."

"Lalu, lalu?"

Menma mengaitkan jemarinya dan meletakkan tangannya di depan mulut. Seringainya terlihat dari celah yang tak tertutup jemari.

"Naruto—Kepala Sekolah, menunggu saudaranya dengan berdebar-debar. Ia saat itu mengambil tempat di satu sesemakan." Mata Menma terpejam dan wajahnya sedikit condong ke arah tangannya. "Tapi, seberapa lama pun ia menunggu, saudaranya tidak datang untuk mencarinya."

"Diculik alien?" Ino langsung menyimpulkan.

Menma tertawa mendengar selaan dari Ino. Ia melanjutkan, "Awalnya, Naruto tidak tahu. Dia pikir, saudaranya itu sedang mempermainkannya. Dia pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan marah, tapi ya—dia tak menemukan saudaranya itu di mana pun."

"Pasti orang tua mereka panik sekali, ya?"

Menma mengangguk.

"Tapi," sela Shino dengan alis yang berkerut, "dari mana akhirnya mereka tahu kalau saudaranya Kepala Sekolah itu diculik alien?"

"Ah, ya. Setelahnya mereka pun melapor polisi karena ada dugaan penculikan. Namun, setelah pencarian panjang dan lama yang tak menghasilkan apa pun, pada akhirnya setelah dua tahun berlalu, keluarga Uzumaki bermaksud merelakan anaknya yang tiba-tiba menghilang tersebut. Dia dianggap sudah meninggal."

"Makanya—" Shino tampak mulai tak sabar.

Ketidaksabaran Shino membuat Menma mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Sebentar, biar kuceritakan secara runtut kronologisnya." Ia tersenyum puas setelah melihat Shino bungkam dan kemudian menyandarkan duduknya ke kursi dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Baiklah, kulanjutkan, ya."

Ino melirik Shino sedikit dengan cemas. Namun, kepalanya mengangguk sebagai refleks.

"Lalu, tahun demi tahun berlalu. Naruto menemukan wanita idamannya dan menikah lalu mempunyai seorang anak. Ia tengah menempuh kehidupan yang bahagia—dalam kondisi sudah melupakan saudaranya. Saudara kembarnya."

"Eeh? Saudara kembar? Kukira adiknya."

"Itu saudara kembarnya, Naruto mempunyai seorang saudara kembar. Maaf aku tak mengatakannya lebih cepat," ujar Menma santai. Ia memandang Ino dan setelah yakin bahwa murid perempuannya itu tak akan melancarkan protes apa pun lagi, Menma berkata, "Oke, kulanjutkan. Naruto yang saat itu sedang dalam puncak kebahagiannya tiba-tiba didatangi oleh seorang bocah yang tak asing. Bocah itu tampak kebingungan demikian pula dengan Naruto."

" _Uhhhmm_ … jangan bilang—"

Bahu Menma berkedik sedikit. "Ya—itu saudara kembarnya yang menghilang puluhan tahun silam. Dia tetap dalam kondisi seperti saat pertama kali ia menghilang, tetap berusia tujuh tahun."

"Itu …."

" _Twin paradox_?"

"Ah," Ino menyela, "aku ingat pelajaran fisika itu! Tentang anak kembar, yang satunya tetap tinggal di bumi dan yang lain melakukan perjalanan dengan pesawat yang kecepatannya mendekati kecepatan cahaya. Awalnya diceritakan pesawat itu bergerak dalam keadaan tetap, tapi kemudian pesawat melakukan percepatan—"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu," jawab Menma menyetujui. Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Perlu kulanjutkan?"

Ino mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja!"

"Bocah tujuh tahun itu pun menceritakan pengalamannya. Saat ia dan Naruto sedang bermain di ladang waktu itu, tiba-tiba ada benda besar berbentuk cakram yang terbang mendekat ke arahnya. Di beberapa bagiannya, terdapat benda menyerupai jendela dan lampu yang berkedip-kedip. Benda terbang itu akhirnya berhenti di ladang. Terdorong rasa ingin tahunya, kembaran Naruto pun lupa pada permainan yang sedang ia maikan dan ia berjalan mendekat."

"Ini mulai menarik," bisik Ino dengan senyum lembar terkembang.

"Setelah itu, pintu dari benda terbang itu mendadak terbuka. Keluarlah satu sosok yang menyerupai manusia. Bahkan, makhluk itu sedikit mirip dengan orang Jepang. Hanya saja, makhluk itu berambut putih dengan mata berwarna keunguan. Gigi-giginya tajam. Ia pun berbicara pada si bocah tujuh tahun dengan kata-kata yang bagaikan telepati langsung ke otak. Dan … anak itu pun dengan sukarela masuk ke dalam pesawat tak dikenal tersebut."

Menma menghela napas sejenak. Membiarkan keheningan menjadi saat-saat bagi Shino dan Ino untuk meresapi ceritanya.

"Di pesawat itu, ia pun menemukan makhluk-makhluk aneh lainnya. Ada makhluk tinggi besar dengan kulit kebiruan dan perawakan yang mirip manusia ikan. Ada pula makhluk dengan tubuh yang berbeda warna, hitam di sebelah kanannya dan putih di sebelah kiri."

Lanjut Menma, "Mereka mulai bercerita pada anak itu bahwa mereka datang dari satu bintang yang jauh. Bukan di galaksi ini. Mereka tak ada maksud jahat, hanya ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan manusia bumi."

"Lalu, lalu?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Di situ, si anak ditanyai apakah ia mau ikut mereka untuk jalan-jalan keluar angkasa sementara si anak menceritakan mengenai bumi yang ia tahu." Menma mengangguk. "Anak itu pun setuju."

"Astaga!"

"Dari ceritanya, anak itu memang benar-benar dibawa keluar angkasa. Ia melihat suatu keajaiban yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelum itu. Benda-benda langit … planet-planet, matahari, bintang, bulan …. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan terlihat bagaikan gundukan tanah dan batu yang melayang-layang di angkasa." Menma tersenyum. "Berapa banyak orang yang bisa seberuntung anak itu?"

Ino mengangguk. Shino masing mendengar dengan cermat.

"Pesawat itu terus membawa si anak dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat bagi si anak. Lalu, mereka pun semakin dan semakin menjauh dari bumi. Di sekitarnya hanya ada bintang dan meteoroid. Selain itu hanya tersisa kegelapan karena mereka melaju ke arah yang berlawanan dari matahari.

"Tiba-tiba saja, si anak ini merasa takut. Gelap—kegelapan begitu mengintimidasinya. Pikiran negatif mulai menyerangnya. Bagaimana kalau ia tak akan diantar pulang? Bagaimana kalau ia tak bisa bertemu keluarganya lagi?"

"Reaksi yang sangat wajar," gumam Shino.

Seolah tak mendengar kata-kata Shino, Menma melanjutkan, "Anak itu pun merengek minta diantarkan pulang. Awalnya, para alien itu tampak keberatan. Tapi mungkin karena tak tega, akhirnya mereka setuju. Toh sampai tadi si anak masih kooperatif dan dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para alien tersebut."

"Jadi … begitu si anak pulang," sela Shino, "ia tak lagi menemukan desa dan rumahnya yang dulu?"

"Seperti itulah."

"Dan ia tetap di usia tujuh tahun sementara Kepala Sekolah sudah berusia—"

"Empat puluh enam tahun saat itu."

Wajah Shino tampak berpikir keras. Pelan-pelan, ia bertanya, "Sekarang Kepala Sekolah sudah berusia …?"

"Enam puluh empat." Menma tersenyum. "Kau jadi tertarik, ya?"

Shino tak menjawab. Dalam hati, ia berkata, _Sudah delapan belas tahun. Anak itu—kembaran Kepala Sekolah kalau saat sampai kembali ke bumi usianya tetap tujuh tahun, maka sekarang ia berusia … sekitar dua puluh lima tahun …._

 _Dua puluh lima tahun …._

"Wah, _Sensei_! Ini foto apa?" Ino memekik saat Menma menyodorkan satu foto kuno padanya. Foto itu merupakan foto hitam-putih dengan sedikit efek warna _sephia_.

"Ini foto Naruto dan kembarannya." Mendadak Menma bangkit berdiri setelah melihat jam di tangannya.

"Eh, kembaran Kepala Sekolah ini …." Ino terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya kemudian mendongak. Matanya bergerak-gerak menyelidik tanpa sadar.

Menma berdiri, memandang pada Shino dan Ino yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Kedua siswanya tersebut tampak menahan napas karena terkejut. Tak ada yang bersuara sampai akhirnya Menma mengambil bukunya dari meja dan menepuknya perlahan ke pundak sendiri.

"Begitulah, Anak-anak. Saya permisi dulu, ya. Masih ada yang harus saya kerjakan setelah ini …."

"Me-Menma- _sensei_ …."

"Masa, sih. Anda …." Shino pun tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Di dunia ini … yang pasti hanyalah ketidakpastian itu sendiri." Menma mulai melangkah menjauh. "Kalian percaya atau tidak … tentu saja itu bukan urusanku."

Sosok itu semakin menjauh—

"Sampai nanti, Aburame, Yamanaka …."

—dan menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan.

Meninggalkan selembar foto usang bergambarkan dua bocah berusia sekitar tujuh tahun. Dalam foto itu, kedua bocah berperawakan sama tengah tersenyum lebar dengan tangan saling berangkulan di pundak.

Yang satunya memilik rambut yang berwarna terang dan yang lainnya berambut gelap ….

.

.

.

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

#10. **UFO MIETEMO, MAA, KI NI SHINAISHI**

 _Note:_

\- Judul fanfiksi merupakan satu baris lirik dari lagu _Wake Up Angel~Negaimashite Mugen ha Nari~_ untuk anime PitaTen (dinyanyikan oleh Funta).

\- Referensi dan beberapa kutipan tentang kisah-kisah alien yang dibaca Ino diambil dari buku _PERJUMPAAN DENGAN ALIEN - Kisah Nyata tentang Alien, IFO, dan Fenomena Ekstra-Terestrial Lainnya_ \- karangan Rupert Matthews.

 _Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_

 _PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB:_ _ **Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
